The Christmas Kiss
by latinisdead
Summary: Carol finally gets Daryl to take a shower. Merry Christmas to you all. Enjoy this fic. Please do write a review or a comment. I am thinking a second part is needed. This is now set at M rating. This is my first real Carol and Daryl sex scene. I may do a 3rd part, review please. Thanks.
1. Part one

Fandom: The Walking Dead

Characters: Carol and Daryl

Words: The Christmas Kiss

Rating: T

 **Warnings: This is a request one shot with a shower scene. Please have a really happy Christmas and I'll see you all soon. Please review and comment. And if you want a second part, there could be.**

This was just another missed opportunity while he sat outside the kitchen window watching Rick press his lips right against hers right under the fucking mistletoe that someone hung up. He fumbled quickly enough for another cigarette hoping to numb the feeling of regret while he stole a glance at Carol's smile as Rick tucked his arm around her shoulders while she grinned back as he praised her for the fine meal they ate that Christmas Eve.

He had ample of opportunities that week, maybe even earlier that day. But when Michonne called for Carol's assistance in the basement he fled. Aaron's advice to kiss her before the window of opportunity would slip away filled his head.

He knew his new friend was right. He stood there now, stubbing out his cigarette in a kid's handmade candy dish that worked for an ashtray. Daryl sighed and ran his hand through his hair. This wasn't supposed to be hard. This wasn't just any woman. This was Carol, and he glances once more into the window only the sound of laughter with Christmas music was heard and she was gone from his sight.

He slips through the side door, nodding as Carl pounced on him. "Before the Turn, we would play twister, so far, Tara sucks at it. Wanna join?" the teen asked.

"Nah, go on play it without me."

"You sure?" the teen eyed him for a second. Then claps Daryl on the back, "Carol left too, she said she was tired."

Off the boy went back to the festivities.

He slips past the group and on his way up to the second floor, he finds Michonne holding the toddler. "Say good night Daryl."

Judith. That baby would be loved and protected by all. He slides her hair from her eyes and kisses the little one good night. "Sweet dreams 'lil ass kicker." Michonne smiles at the kindness this archer holds for certain people and then calls back as they continue down the stairs. "Carol went to bed."

They've all seen it, them, always pussy-footing about.

No way to deny it. He did want to start something. There were times when he saw her under that mistletoe alone cooking dinner only he'd coward away and slip through the house hoping she wouldn't see him. Although she had many times and he knew it.

His pace quickened as his heart did too. Now or never nothing to lose he steps inside the bedroom. With his eyes readjusting quickly glancing around only to see the bed empty, her things, night shirt, socks and undergarments all laid out neatly on the bed. The voice carried from behind the closed door singing softly her favorite Christmas Carol.

 _Stop pussying out, little brother!_ He could hear Merle's mocking tone scoff back at him for being such a pussy. That's it. Enough! And he crossed that floor in a few quick strides pushing the door open only to find the room steamy.

The shower curtain pulls back, only she yelled his name. "Daryl…" and hid behind the shower curtain.

Water sprayed all over; him and anywhere else the curtain didn't cover. With her head full of bubbles, she quickly pokes out behind the curtain. "Explain to me?"

He nearly bolted but something told him it was the right time. Grinning, he holds out the mistletoe from the kitchen over his head.

She blinks. Weeks now, he's been avoiding her. She threw him a glance at first then a broad smile uncurls…her fingers slip from the curtain and she pulls him into a soapy wet kiss.

Not only do their lips connect, he steps over the tub and stumbles into her. Her fingers curl into his shirt pulling him into her not carrying any longer about decorum or modesty.

The mistletoe forgotten, he pulls her in closer, a hand cupping the back of her neck as the other one brush the wet bubbles from her face realizing that there he stood soaked through in her shower.

She pulls back after they kissed several times, "So, um Merry Christmas."

Fin


	2. Part two

**Author's notes: Thank you for the lovely comments and reviews. This is my idea of how their first time actually takes place. Please, enjoy this second part and it is sure steamy. Let me know what you think with this part. It's really hard to write how they would actually want to have sex. I also haven't edited, so expect some mistakes.**

Part two

This was two years in the making. They started this journey as two different people as perfect strangers. A journey tethered together by the thinnest line of desperation and hope which they clung on to when there wasn't much to hold. Blood drove them away, but family held them together always bringing them back together even when apart. How far they came as Daryl felt his head tugged into another wonderful kiss led by Carol. He wished for this, hell, at times he had wet dreams of her which made him wake up awkwardly in the prison when he first started to have them. Many of times he would ponder if they would ever cross this very line, and now they were. Hands and faces tangled up in a hot searing kiss.

Carol felt the need build up when his lips crashed upon hers. Teeth, clashing, tongues dancing around, and lips bruising with the intensity of this kiss. Daryl's eyes flicker open and down her body, watching the soapy water rivers over her taught frame. Her nipples harden under his gaze, as he watches the water slip between the dip between her legs.

He felt her hands fumble as each button of his shirt was tugged open, her long fingers brushing his hot skin as she pulls the wet garment off of him. The sound of the soggy garment hits the ground below them in a wet mess. Carol's lip tugs into a shy smile. That smile he was used too way back when they first connected on Hershel's farm. That's the Carol he knew.

Next was his weapons and belt, he pulls it free himself, placing it carefully down so his weapons were near them as in just in case. She felt the cool air rush in as the curtain was pulled back then his hands tugged on her arms pulling her into another laboured kiss, full of heat, and passion. This was a first for him, he's never shared a shower with another human, and this was Carol, the woman who was in demand and in control of this very meeting.

Her lips pulls free from his, but still connected to his warm skin, she could still smell, wood smoke, pine and forest like it was his own personal scent as she lick down his neck tasting him as she pauses to watch his reaction with her ministrations. Carol, she was far from experienced, but her fingers travels down his arms feeling him shiver just under the tips of her warm fingers.

Years of pent up sexual desire spills out of her, he could smell it through the lavender soap that still lingers on her soft skin that's dotted with freckles. Suddenly, he felt her hands gently pull on his pants, as she tugged and pulled them down his skin at his ankles as he felt the tightness of his erection spring free.

His hands stills hers, holding onto them allowing his mind catch up to where they were a voice soft, gravely spoke. "You don't gotta."

She studied his face; she smiles that trusting smile that was reserved for him. "Remove them, and turn around." She said thickly.

The tone of her voice made his insides uncoil feeling it in the pit of his stomach; he does as asked. He knew that feeling; he has felt it twice before, once on top of the upturned bus, and the second time when he saw her in the woods as he rushed to her crushing her against him until he couldn't breathe.

She fills the palm of her hand full of liquid soap hand made by her. The water spray was now cool on their bodies. He does turn and kneels down. With slow ministrations she works the soap into his head starting at the temple and working it into the nape of his neck. Slowly, she pulls him up, allowing him to face her now so he could rinse the soap out of his hair.

Sudsy water slips down his body, her fingers traces the pattern down his front her fingers grazes him pushing slightly against his erection.

There were no awkward movement, both moving together, finding the right rhythm and he pushes her up against the wall, his arms around her lifting her up as she moans into his ear. She got no warnings; he pushes inside of her, feeling her wet heated core clamp down on him as he pushes inside hard. This wasn't going to last, no, not for either of them.

As he pushed in she wraps her legs around him holding him like a vice grip. He nips and licks at her neck, as his breaths into her ear, "Fuck me."

She responds to his words, matching his speed with each thrust. Deep inside her core she could feel him. Pounding harder, faster and he didn't care if she bruises like a damn peach.

His knuckles were white from gripping her hips as she rode against him each time she bucked onto him he pushes back pushing her closer to the very edge of an orgasm. Warmth spreads between her legs, this shocked her, as her eyes open wide looking at him, as she watches him grunt into each thrust driving back into her wetness. Her nails bite into his back as she felt him tense up deep inside her core. She cries in pure bliss his name. "DARYL"

She grabs his face, pulling him into a searing kiss, tongues lashing, teeth biting and his bottom lip was caught in hers nipping and he growls into her mouth.

He lost himself in the next thrust, grunts and pushes back inside once more. He spurts in short little sessions feeling her walls clamp down on him milking him until he's empty. He grunts into her hair, smelling both her scent, mixed with sweat, and soap.

Both just collapse in a heap on the shower floor breathing heavily not wanting the wave of euphoria wash over them anytime soon, so he leans his head against her wildly beating heart.

It was sometime before Carol detangled herself from him and turns the water off. She could feel him still as he slips out of her. She sighed at missing the connection but they needed to towel off.

She still loved to tease him and so she does. "So, you succumbed and took a shower."

"Pfft!" he laughs.

There was something in that moment, as he presses his lips against hers and lifts her up carrying her out of the wet bathroom to their bed. She falls back into the warm bed as he climbs on top pressing into her body once more.

"I'm not done with you."


End file.
